Heroes' Summer Vacation
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Three months after Ten Elements & the Weapons of Steel. Our ninja heroes, accompanied by Wu, Amelia, Garmadon, Misako, Dar, & Zurra go to the beach. The friends have a most interesting time as the parents watch and the friends have fun with Misty's ex boyfriend, Zach, the head lifeguard of Ninjago Beach. No Flames Please. Don't like, don't read :)


***Hehe so I finished this! Prepare for drama as the ninja take over the beach! Lol JK, they don't take over really... **

**So basically all the action is with the ninja, then I always jump back to our spectators; Wu, Garmadon, Dar, Zurra, Amelia, and Misako! **

**Hope you get a kick out of this :) **

* * *

"COME OOOOON!" Lindsy was whining as she finished tying her hair up in her signature double buns with violet ribbons.

"I know! Come on! You guys are so slow moving!" Misty stomped at the others.

"Agreed… mom and dad are moving faster," Yasmin snickered.

"That is so not true! Our parents are not already ready!" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Hey when are you guys gonna come out so we can go to the beach?" Garmadon came in with the others behind him. "And Violet and Yasmin honey, why do you have to wear such short swimsuits I mean seriously… don't you girls ever wear one pieces?" The twins blushed as their father said it.

The guys' mouths dropped open at the fact that Yasmin was right. "Come on, we've been waiting for an hour," Wu snapped. "Move or we will leave you here".

Within five minutes the others scrambled and ran out and ran aboard their dragon. "Ready sensei," the boys said together.

"Good, now maybe we can all leave!" Amelia looked at them annoyed.

"Yes mom," Caleb sighed.

"And let's try not to attract too much attention… do we want to relive last month's incident?" Wu looked at the young ninja.

"No offense Sensei… but that was your fault," Megan's dark blue eyes rolled as she flicked her dark brown ponytail.

"It was not," Wu pointed at her.

"_How dare you throw that snowball at me and break my tea pot!_" Garmadon mocked, "_And that is my older brother! Do you really think I am a hundred years old?!_"

Everyone was laughing it up over the wind. "Yes, Wu I think they're right…" Dar chuckled.

The sensei frowned at their laughter, especially the laughter of his wife and son. "Oh and plus, we're riding to the beach on a GIANT FOUR HEADED DRAGON!" Jay patted one of the dragon's heads.

"Which WAS your idea…" Cole added.

"Face it Wu, you aren't the stealthiest though you trained these guys," Misako, Zurra, and Amelia were laughing. Wu sat silent the rest of the ride.

"Okay you can perch yourself on out city apartment!" Skyla told the scaly beast.

"Yea and we'll whistle for ya when it's time to head home," Nya kissed the lightning head and giggled. The white dragon took off and headed for their large city apartment to sit up on the dragon keep.

"Okay… Who wants to surf?" Cole rubbed his hands together. "Lloyd? Kai?"

"Nooooo way!" Kai folded his arms. "Not since last time when you nearly drowned me! If it wasn't Misty I might have been dead!"

"Wow… Kai admits a girl saved him? He really must not want to go in," Zane laughed.

"MISTY!" the young adults turned to the sound of the male.

"Zach!?" Misty's mouth dropped.

"I can't believe it's you! I've missed you!" he wrapped an arm around her hips.

Kai's eyebrows went up and was about ready to spit some fire at this guy when Misty did for him. Her freckled face looked at him in disgust. "Zach I said we were through!" She did a twirl and highkicked him in the jaw and staggered back.

"What the-?"

"Meet my NEW and WAY BETTER boyfriend, Kai," Misty wrapped an arm around Kai's neck and pulled him closer. "And I don't care if he's my brother's best friend and the fact that my brother is dating his sister… or that fact that he's nineteen," he smirked. "Because twenty seven year old head life guards are overrated".

"Head life guard?" Kai brown eyes widened fast.

"Yea and it looks like you stole my girl… and seriously don't you think you use a little TOO MUCH hair gel spiky?" he poked at Kai.

"Leaving my brother alone," Nya glared.

"Aw the little princess is mad? Well sor-ry," Nya had snapped her fingers and sent a small wave of green electricity at the jerk. "What the heck?" he coughed.

"We're ninja dorkus," Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Including Misty!" Dana put her hands on her hips.

From the distance the adults were watching the little argument the others ganging up on the poor guy. "That guy doesn't know what he's got himself into," Amelia laughed.

"So much for not drawing attention!" Garmadon laughed. The adults laughed as Misty elbowed then punched his face and they walked off, closer to the water.

"Hey brunette cuties," Lindsy and Megan's cheeks went totally pink and everyone else stopped when Zach had said it. "How bout we have some fun".

"One no," Zurra covered her mouth.

"Trying to pick up Lloyd's girl won't go over well," Garmadon shook his head.

"Why you wanna dance?" Megan slipped her flip flops off but Lloyd and Caleb started off first.

"And hitting on Megan won't do much good either unless you're Caleb…" Amelia shook her head as well.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND; DO YOU KNOW WHO I AAAAAAM?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Go get him Lloyd!" Yasmin and Violet wooted.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Wu yelled. "Nephew get back over here! Others too!" Lloyd glared at Zach with his emerald eyes, spit at his feet, put an arm around Lindsy and walked over again.

"Try not to mess with the wildlife son," Garmadon sat next to his wife.

"Yea, it's okay, I won't go with anyone else but you," Lindsy pecked her boyfriend's cheek. "Can we go in the water now? I wanna learn to surf!"

"Okay, me and Lindsy? Who else?" Lloyd stood up. Misty, Cole, and Dana got up to join them.

"Hey make sure we have a volley ball game later!" Nya shouted.

"Wouldn't miss that for the world!" Misty giggled.

"Wanna see if we can join a game for now?" Jay asked.

"I spy with my little eye, Mr. lifeguard is starting a game and need a team to play against," Skyla grinned.

"Okay he has eight on his team… who's gonna play?" Kai asked. Nya, Jay, Aaron, Caleb, Skyla, Zane, and Megan agreed.

"We're gonna be on the side lines… better you guys kick their butts," Violet giggled.

"Hey Zachy!" Megan snapped walking over. "We'll play ya if you're not too scared," she cracked her hands.

Zach looked them over smugly; a bunch of little girls to him. He looked into her cat pupil eyes, "Okay kitty," he tried to charm her. She spit in the sand. "You gonna play dressed like that guys?"

Megan gave a saucy smile slipped off her short, dark purple peasant top, flip flops, and ankle length skirt with a high slit to reveal her strapless dark violet bikini. The others threw off their outer clothes to their swimsuits underneath.

"Alright let's do this then," Aaron folded his arms. The eight friends took their side of the net.

"Your serve," Caleb narrowed his eyes.

"Liz, would you serve us please?" Zach looked to a typical tanned blonde with amber eyes. Who smirked and threw the ball and spiked it.

"YAH!" Nya bounced it back. "Jay hit it!" Jay slid along the sand and bounced it back up. Caleb hit it to his own girlfriend but was a little too high.

"Zane, Aaron, give me a lift," Megan ran to the guys who readied her hands and she stepped on them as they used their strength to hoist her up in mid air. She spun in the air and gave a big kick. Two of the guys on the other team both made a dive to hit it back but failed.

"HAHA!" The twins cheered. Zach looked at them for a brief moment and sly grinned.

_"Well would you look at those two hotties," _he eyed them.

"What are they doing now?" Dar took his sunglasses off.

"Being young," Zurra smiled watching her twins and their friends.

"LLOOOOOOOOOOOYD!" Everyone turned to Lindsy's shrieking. She was running from the water, shivering and scared.

"Lindsy! You have to go out all the way!" The others were running after her.

"HECK NO!" Lindsy shook her head. "Not out there… I'm terrified of the open ocean!"

"What do you know… she's a lot like you," Garmadon mildly laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Misako hissed.

"You were terrified of open ocean," he laid back down.

"Fine Lin, we'll do something else…" Cole sighed. "…What do you want to do?"

"I'm gonna find Skyla!" Lindsy ran away crying.

"Man… Greeny, how can you stand her?" Dana looked at Lloyd.

"How can you share a room with her?" Cole laughed.

"Getting tired yet!?" One of the girls laughed as she hit the ball back over.

"Ha! As if!" Kai hit right back.

"COME ON! One more and you guys win!" Violet jumped.

"Working on it!" Zane ran then jumped, kicking the ball back over. Zach hit it back and Caleb saved his girlfriend from being hit in the face. It popped straight up, quite high again.

"Megan! Kick it over!" Nya yelled from her back position.

"Right!" The young woman jumped back did a front flip and spiked the volley ball back down, bare footed. No one could deflect it at the speed.

"Alright!" Aaron threw a fist in the air.

"Nice job, Zane, Skyla, I didn't know you guys could do that!" Jay huffed.

"What a work out!" Megan flashed her cocky smirk to Zach who glared back at her. She flicked her ponytail and walked away with Caleb's arm around her waist.

Lindsy ran right over and toppled Skyla shrilling gibberish. "Lin!? Lin what's wrong!? Are you hurt!?"

"Nooooo! Lloyd said if I wanted to surf I'd have to go out all the way in the ocean!" she sniffled.

"Lin… you can't surf with those dinky waves at the shoreline…" Jay looked down at her.

"Man looks like the super cute one's a totally ditz," the girl from the other team, Liz, laughed.

"Did they say they were NINJA? Man is she a little prissy crybaby," one of the guys pointed at the friends.

"Well, come on, we're gonna sit at the shore line… we're hot and sweaty from that game," Nya smiled and invited her friend. Lindsy pursed her lips but nodded. All of a sudden Lindsy stopped and looked at Skyla and Zane and started giggling.

"Lindsy what is it?" Zane looked at her. Just then, Jay and Kai were cracking up as well.

"What?" Skyla looked confused.

"You guys are way too pale! You're skin is sooo red! You got sun burn!" Jay laughed.

"Oh my goodness! They're right!" Skyla looked at her legs.

"Better go get some sunscreen before we get worse!" Zane took his girlfriend by the hand.

"We're gonna go get some ice cream! Be right back!" Yasmin smiled. She and Violet walked to the small boardwalk by where the adults were camped out. They didn't notice Zach following them… but Garmadon did…

"What is he doing, following my girls around!?" Garmadon sat up in his chair. Misako covered her face.

"Not this again… you don't know what's going on… remember last month when we all went to the skii resort in North Ninjago?" Misako looked at him. "You know, when Wu was freaking out how you look younger than him?"

"I'm telling you those boys were getting handsy with my girls!" Garmadon snapped.

"Oh my g- He was helping take their coats off!" Amelia laughed.

"Yea… and what were they gonna do when they got the coats off!? HMM?" Garmadon countered.

"Someone is paranoid…" Wu sipped his tea.

"Well if you had gorgeous twin daughters you wouldn't be so calm! And who drinks tea at the beach!? In June at a 110 degrees?!" Garmadon criticized his brother. Dar and Zurra just laid back down, not wanting to get involved in another famous Garmadon rant.

"Here we go! Strawberry ice cream for you… and chocolate for me!" Yasmin giggled, she was about to pay for their cones when Zach scooted in.

"I'll pay for those ladies," he slyly said.

"Oh thanks… but, we have money," Violet adjusted her glasses, annoyed at the older boy.

"Please, it's no trouble, all I ask is we hang out," he put an arm around each one.

"But I thought you hated ninja because of our friends," Yasmin's eyes narrowed. "You know Misty?"

"Why you guys are?"

"YEA!" The twins said in unison.

"Well, in that case I love ninja if it means you're ninja," he grinned.

"Oh… well, we kind of wanted to have a volley ball game with our friends… but I guess we could hang for a little bit… but don't you have a job to do? Aren't you the head lifeguard?" Violet asked not wanting to be rude but she didn't want to hang around this guy.

"Please, it's my day off!"

"You were kind of a jerk to Misty though… and we're just gonna be twenty one…" Yasmin uneasily tilted her head. "Our dad would kill you also…"

"Oh come on, how bad can your dad possibly be?"

"Well… he was-" Yasmin started.

"Alright! Come on, I'll show you the cove, place where the coolest people are!" he dragged them away.

"Man! I should have brought Tiny… he'd love this!" Dana smiled as the waves came back to where she was sitting.

"Could have brought Sprinkles too!" Lloyd looked at Lindsy, leaning in her direction.

"Seriously? A cat?" Cole laughed. Lloyd smacked the older ninja. He was just trying to start a conversation with his own girlfriend. She still thought Lloyd was trying to drown her in the deeper waters.

"Ah come on Lin! You opted to surf!" the green ninja sighed.

"Forget it Lloyd, she's not talking," Nya giggled, leaning on Jay.

"Girls are an enigma of mystery!" Misty laughed. Then she turned and spied Zach leading the Garmadon twins away. "What the-?" Then she looked at Garmadon who was yelling at Wu. "I can't believe Garmadon isn't chopping Zach up in to bits and feeding him to the dragon…"

"What was so bad that you got so mad at Zach over?" Kai asked.

"Well… it all started like this… I was an innocent young girl… and I was just hired to be a lifeguard… I was almost seventeen…" she started. "And Zach… he was really nice and I really thought he loved me… well… I was being stupid… saw him with a bunch of other girls… in fact… the day I told him it was all over… was the day I met you guys…"

"So what? He was trying to pick you up, like earlier?" Kai looked.

"Yea… but I love you now," She kissed Kai who blushed.

"Who's that with the twins?" Garmadon stopped his argument and looked to his girls walking with the young man.

"They're adults Garmadon, don't start anything," Misako cautioned him.

"They're walking to the cove… danggit," Garmadon got up.

"Where are you going?" Wu watched him.

"To kill someone!" Garmadon yelled as he stomped.

"Oh dear… I'd stop him but I'd rather let him be entertained," Misako sat back.

"So who's ready to have a game of volley ball?" Dana got up.

"Rather watch Garmadon hack Zach to pieces," Misty laughed.

"So evil Misty," Cole laughed, getting up.

"Uh oh…" Yasmin looked behind her.

"What?"

"Dad…" she sighed, partially laughing.

"Who do you think you are walking around with my daughters?!" Garmadon grabbed the young man by the shoulder.

"Whoa gramps, chill, they're like twenty? What's the big deal?" Zach shoved his arm away.

"Here it comes," Violet and her sister stepped back.

"What? It's not like he's Lord Garmadon or something right?" Zach rolled his eyes.

"Actually," the two squeaked.

"I WAS!" Garmadon finished. Zach's face went white. "And I destroyed the Overlord!" Zach could have collapsed.

As their father was yelling at the poor young man they looked at each other; partially laughing. They did try to warn him… They knew this happened with every boy they'd met in their short time as a family again.

"I swear if I catch you with my daughters again you'll be killed, buried, dug up, shot, then buried again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Garmadon had finished his yelling and Zach looked white than a ghost (if that was even possible). "Come on girls". The twins cheerily obeyed, teasingly waving goodbye to Zach.

"Haha! Did you see his face!" Misty rolling around in the sand, laughing.

"Okay, okay, now come on," Kai pulled on her blue swimsuit strap. "I thought you wanted to play". Misty got up and ran to the others who were awaiting them.

"I think you killed the poor boy," Dar chuckled as Garmadon sat back down.

"He deserved it," he sat back, folding his arms, brooding.

"I'm going for a walk along the water," Misako shook the sand off her long skirt and stood up.

"I think I'll go with you," Amelia also got up.

"Zurra and I are going on the boardwalk," Dar took his wife by the hand and got up.

"Okay, team captains?" Lloyd looked.

"Okay, how about…" Jay started to think. "First two to the shore line and back here gets to be the captains!" Dana shouted before darting off.

"Hey!" Cole was surprised when everyone else also took off with his girlfriend's stupid idea.

"Haha!" Megan shouted in triumph.

"Okay, Dane and Aaron are the captains… but we have an odd amount…" Zane panted.

"Yea we should have at least eight on each team… but I guess seven will do, I'll sit out," Skyla volunteered.

"Nah, we'll just get… uh… mm, someone else maybe…" Lindsy rubbed the back of her head.

"Who?" Jay asked.

"I'm thinking!" Lindsy pouted.

"Hehe, let's go get sensei! I'm sure that'll be fun!" Zane laughed.

"Nah… he'd kill us all… including the ones that were on his team…" Caleb shook his head, amused at the thought. "My mother too…"

"Hey Lloyd…" Yasmin looked at her younger brother. "How about daddy?"

"Sensei could be the ref?" Violet smiled.

"They are the only ones not doing anything…" Aaron nodded.

"Well, it looks like he's still mad about Zach… I'm not gonna ask," Kai stood behind the much taller ninja of earth.

"What a wuss," Nya sighed, holding hand against her face.

"We got this!" The twins grinned, starting over. "Dad, uncle Wu, we need one more player to make the teams even and we need a ref".

"Very well," Wu got up. Garmadon sighed but followed.

"Well I don't know about you Dana, but I'd like my family on my team," Aaron looked to the younger ninja.

"Sure, whatever," she shrugged. "An old man would just slow us down," she gave a cocky smirk at Garmadon.

"Okay… you're going down even harder Dana," Garmadon cracked his knuckles.

The teams were divided.

Team Aaron: Lloyd, Yasmin, Violet, Garmadon, Caleb, Megan, and Lindsy.

Team Dana: Cole, Kai, Misty, Nya, Jay, Zane, and Skyla.

"You guys are going down Dana!" Megan laughed in her cocky tone.

"Alright," Wu stopped the two girls. "Ten points wins the match".

"Ten?! But sensei why not twenty?" Jay complained.

"Because we should be returning to the dojo soon!" Wu snapped. The others sighed but nodded.

"Cole, would you do the honors?" Dana passed her boyfriend the volley ball. The black ninja threw the ball up and did a one armed serve. Yasmin slid on the ground quick enough to bounce it up a little. Lloyd took a one armed swing and hit it back to the other side.

"I got it!" Kai hit it back, high.

"Okay Meg, time for your bicycle kick thing…" Caleb looked.

"Oh so I'm your secret weapon or something?!" She flashed her navy eyes.

"Never mind, I'll hit it," Garmadon hit the ball back, smacking Kai in the face.

"HEEEEY! THAT WAS ON PURPOSE!" Kai was yelling from the other side of the net.

"You didn't say face hits were illegal!" the older man yelled back.

"Doesn't matter! Aaron's team gets the point!" Wu snapped at the fire ninja who grumbled and took his spot behind Zane again. "Nya, your serve".

"Right," the brown eyed girl nodded with determination as she smacked the ball. Aaron hit it back over and this time Zane got it.

"I HAVE IT!" Lindsy ran in front of Lloyd but smacked in the eye. "Okay… no got it…" she collapsed to the sand.

"Time out," Wu shoted.

"HEY! I got hit in the face and you didn't give us a time out!" Kai yelled. "I call favoritism because the other team is family!"

"Overruled," the sensei pointed at the fire ninja.

"You okay?" Lloyd bent over, look into her blue eyes.

"Mm-hm," she nodded. Lloyd pulled her up by one arm and the game continued.

Back and forth, the ball was hit, each team scoring more points. The sun was getting lower in the sky and the blue had turned to purple with orange and pink. The other parents returned to watch the heated battle of the ninja.

"9 to 9 tie, next point wins. Now come on it's getting late," sensei Wu told the teams. "Dana's team gets to serve".

"Hit it real good Jay!" Nya blew the blue ninja a kiss. The lightning ninja threw the ball and did a two armed serve. Aaron hit the ball back with great speed. Misty's powerful leg kicked it back when Lloyd hit the ball only hard enough to knock it halfway to the net. His older sister, Violet, hit it the rest of the way where Skyla's sun burned arms tried to hit it back.

After hitting the ball she hissed as her one porcelain skin, now red, went white from hitting the ball. The game was over though because Caleb hit the ball skyward. Megan smirked, knowing what to do next. She took steps back then ran, leaping, and swinging her barefoot over her head as the ball met it.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Kai huddled on the ground, not wanting to get hit in the face again like earlier.

"Someone! GET IT!" Cole tried to get a lock on where the ball would fall. Dana and Zane both were tripping in the sand to get to the volley ball but it landed too fast for either to get to.

"Aaron's team wins, now let's go home," Wu walked away fast to help the others pack their things.

"So… Lindsy… can we start talking again?" Lloyd looked at his girlfriend.

"Hmmmm… okay… but only because I love you," She threw herself on him, making the green ninja stumble back a little, but he tripped over their volley ball and they both landed in the sand.

"I'll call the dragon," Dana grabbed their whistle. She and Nya went to the boardwalk to call for their ride.

"Well… did you guys have fun?" Misako threw her twins their now dry towels.

"Yea… it was fun seeing daddy yell at Zach," Violet giggled with her sister. Right then, a gust of wind came from nowhere and their towels flew out of their hands down the beach. They went to chase after them when two boys, one of light blonde hair and blue eyes, and one with jet black hair and hazel eyes caught them and looked to the girl.

"Hey, these yours?" the blonde one asked.

"Oh yes! Thanks!" Yasmin took them and passed the pinker one to Violet.

"Don't think I've seen you before…I'm Derek and this is my cousin; Jamie," the one with black hair grinned.

"Oh yes… well, if we told you the WHOLE story… it'd take a while" Violet nervously laughed.

"Do you guys come here often?" Jamie smiled at Violet.

"Well, we will be… with our parents and brothers… oh and our family," Yasmin nodded back to the others.

"All of them?" Derek asked.

"Well, not blood… but they are like family," Yasmin smiled.

"YASMIN AND VVIOLET GARMADON! WE'RE LEAVING WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!" Garmadon's voice came.

"Okay daddy!" Violet answered. "Gotta go, thanks!" The purple eyed twins ran back to their family.

"Maybe we'll meet them again," Yasmin smiled hopefully.

"WAIT! One more thing I have to do! … Who's in?" Misty evilly grinned as she was looking at Zach who was asleep on his towel. Megan, Kai, Yasmin, Lloyd, and Violet volunteered.

*A bunch of sand and water later*

Zach opened his eyes to find himself stuck in the sand, just below the shoulders, down. "Hey?! WHAT THE HECK!?" He noticed a note in the sand in front of him:

_See you around Zach! We plan on coming here every week! We'll certainly have more good times with you!_

-Misty Walker

"MISTYYYYYYYY!" the young man yelled in frustration.

*Flying Over the Beach*

"Certainly has a good pair of lungs huh?" Amelia snorted.

"Maybe he could be the ninja of hot air?" Misty sat back.

"How about the ninja of bloody nose?" Garmadon suggested. "Because that's what will happen if he messes with you again".

"Daaaad," the girls sighed, blushing.

"I think coming back every week will be fun… certainly entertaining," Dar chuckled.

_THE END_

***Longest one shot...EVER... I enjoyed writing it... soooo... fave part? **

**Anything else let's see...**

**DANG! I wish I was good at volley ball... like these guys... and I know what you're thinking "HOW CAN THEY KICK THAT BALL WITH THEIR BARE FEET!" **

**Easy answer: THEY ARE FLIPPING NINJAS! If they can kill the Overlord, defeat a woman more insane than Lord Garmadon, put up all living in the same dojo, ... and survive Cole's cooking... they can do anything...**

**Thanks for reading :) More fun to come :) Plus... who wants me to do a sequel to what they did at that skii lodge? Garmadon... BEST. DAD. EVER.**

**~ Marissa**


End file.
